Inevitable
by A11y50n
Summary: Some things are inevitable but Kurt never thought this would be one of those things.


Inevitable

She was the instigator, he knew it, and she knew that he knew. The others followed her, it was learnt behaviour, they saw so they copied. She wasn't even remorseful she didn't even deign to fake it for a while. It started quite soon after they got together, one Sunday they decided to be lazy, ever since the end of Sandstorm they could have a lot more weekends to themselves, he got out of their shared shower first; to get started on their breakfast, if he didn't cook then Jane lived on fast food a habit he was trying to break her of, when he heard her and turned around he was speechless. There was Jane in his hoodie, her hair still damp. He nearly swallowed his tongue, she made quite a picture. She saw him looking at her and became all flustered.

"Is it ok if I borrow this?"

He nodded his answer which was his first mistake. His idea of 'borrow' and hers were different. In her world it meant take but he didn't know that until it was too late. He asked for the hoodie a few weeks later and she pouted, she never pouts but that day she did and she used her feminine whiles on him, not that it took much to be honest but still, she ran her finger down his chest slowly and said

"But it feels so nice. It feels like you're hugging me whenever I'm wearing it, if you want it back…."

He dropped his chin to his chest in defeat. He thought that would be it but fast forward around 14 years then he saw history repeating itself. Bethany was with them for Christmas. It was Christmas Eve morning, everyone bar Bethany was already at the table, a miracle in itself, then Bethany walked out in her jeans and his hoodie, the hoodie he only had for a couple of months, he was about to open his mouth but one look at Jane stopped him. They had the usual breakfast, siblings arguing and then defending each other in the next second. He didn't really know what a quiet family meal time was anymore, with six daughters that's inevitable. Although he would probably be bored stiff if they were so quiet, he knew that they talked in their sleep, well screamed when they had nightmares.

After breakfast the others went to get ready and Bethany volunteered to help clear away the dishes, the others liked it when she came because they loved her but also because she liked to do chores if it meant spending more time with him.

"Beth…"

Bethany stopped what she was doing and hugged him tight.

"Thanks for letting me take your favourite hoodie; I can understand why you love it so much…"

"Betha…"

Then she looked at him, her eyes were her biggest weapon against him and she knew it and she used them.

"Daddy, I love this hoodie. It smells like you and when I close my eyes it's like you're right there giving me one of your hugs. I always feel safe in your arms especially as I don't live here with you and can't have your hugs everyday like my sisters…"

What could he say to that? He did what he always did and kissed her temple but when he finished, after another squeeze from his eldest, he turned to his wife who was smirking into her cup of coffee, she didn't bother to hide it and he scowled at her. It was all her doing he was sure of it.

As he walked out of the kitchen he turned around to see his wife and eldest sharing a fist bump. He was doomed.

Jane loved being pregnant and she loved being a mom just as much as he loved being a dad, which is how they ended up with five daughters of their own, Ella was born two years after Bethany, Morgan followed a year later, the twins, Maddy and Kenzie came three years later followed by Casey a couple of years later.

One by one when they were teenagers they 'borrowed' his hoodie and the only time he ever saw them again was when his daughters wore them. No matter how many times he bought them their own hoodies for birthdays or Christmas or just because they would wear it once then they would go back to his one.

He actually thought, this was how short-sighted he was, that after Casey 'borrowed' hers then that would be it but noooooooooooooooooooooo! They needed replacements, so did Jane, when their one needed replacing they would come home and just 'borrow' his latest one, to be fair it wasn't as if they all needed one at the same time. He remembered one time when he woke up in the hospital and they were all there in 'his' hoodies, well everyone except Casey, she was only just 10; so had one of his t-shirts on instead and it looked like a dress on her, he never did get that back. They were all happy when he woke up. They all hugged him and got their tears on him. He hated to see them cry. He was shocked to see Bethany there.

" _GIRLS C'MON WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!"_

 _Ella was the first one to come to the hall, she was not happy._

" _Mom you need to tell Bethy!"_

" _Ella, it's her prom. I'll tell her after I promise but she should have tonight…"_

" _Mom, you know she loves dad more than prom! She'd want to be here and for future reference if this happens to either of you or one of us sisters I want to know! Do you understand?"_

" _We'll talk about it later…"_

" _But…"_

" _Look, I know that your dad wouldn't want to ruin this for Bethany ok? The doctors said he was going to be fine which is why I didn't tell Aunt Allie or Uncle Connor because I don't want Bethany to be mad at her parents, ok?"_

" _I still think you're making a huge mistake. If it was me I wouldn't be happy, just saying!"_

" _Understood!"_

 _Jane turned around to open the door only to see Bethany on the other side. Jane's first reaction was to hug the teen. Bethany held on tight._

" _What's happened to daddy?"_

 _Jane froze and then pulled back._

" _Don't lie to me. Neither you nor daddy called or texted to say goodnight or check in with me, I asked mom and papa and neither had heard from either of you plus Ella and Morgan have been offline for the last couple of days and never responded to any of my messages and I just heard what you said to Ella. So where's daddy?"_

 _Bethany only used 'daddy' when she wanted something or when she was scared._

" _Do your parents know that you're here?"_

 _At the non-verbal response Jane took that to mean that they didn't know she was in New York. Jane turned to her eldest._

" _Contact your Aunt and Uncle and let them know that Bethany is here…" Bethany was going to respond when Jane lifted her hand to silence the teen "I'll tell you everything on the way to the hospital."_

 _He remembered Bethany hugging him but couldn't understand why she was there._

" _What are you doing here sweetie?"_

" _Charming daddy, I come all the way from Colorado and you're not happy to see me?"_

" _Bethany, you know we're always happy to see you but I thought…. I must have been asleep longer than I thought…"_

" _No it's only been a couple of days."_

 _He remembered being confused._

" _But that means that you've missed your prom."_

" _Daddy you're more important than some lame dance."_

" _Bethany, you've been talking about this for months.."_

" _It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're ok."_

 _They stayed for a while talking until Casey began to yawn. Bethany stood up._

" _C'mon guys, I'll take you home and we can have a slumber party in the living room."_

" _You don't have to do that." Jane said_

 _Bethany knew her second mom wanted to some time with her dad and she was only too pleased to give it to her. She held out her hand and Jane reluctantly gave her the keys, they all kissed them one more time and were heading out the room when Patterson arrived._

" _I'm coming with you!"_

" _Aunt Patterson, we'll be fine. I can look after my sisters…"_

" _I know you can but you don't have to do it alone. The others are already at the house! C'mon."_

 _They both watched as their kids walked out with Patterson._

" _They look good in your hoodies, and I don't think that Casey will ever give back your_

 _t-shirt…"_

" _Jane…"_

" _She took ages to get to sleep last night, they all, Bethany arrived this morning, slept in our bed…"_

" _Jane…"_

"… _it's a good thing that you went for the biggest bed you could find…_

" _JANE! Come here please."_

 _Jane was by his side then in his arms in a matter of seconds crying._

" _I'm not going anywhere. Where would you all get your hoodies from if you couldn't steal mine?"_

 _Jane chuckled against him._

" _Borrow!"_

" _Seriously? You and I both know that when you and our daughters say 'borrow' especially when it comes to my clothing you all mean 'steal' and I wouldn't have it any other way. I promise."_

He was glad to keep that promise. Now he was looking at his teenage grandson, one of many grandkids, wearing his latest hoodie.

"Hey Riley, where did you get that hoodie?"

"Your closet, mom and Nana said it was fine!"

He turned around and saw his wife with Bethany smirking into their drinks, he scowled at them and they had the audacity to wave at him. It was inevitable that he would never keep a hoodie for himself and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
